


Be my Roomie

by Giulietta



Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ASMR, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Ambiguity, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Fear of Discovery, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Innuendo, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plans For The Future, Relationship Issues, Relationship(s), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Identity, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Realizing her grandma found her an amazing apartment, Marinette made the logical choice to try and convince her friend Alya to move with her once they graduate from lycée. Because of their parents and Paris' strange activities (Hawkmoth), Alya suggests.....Marinette create ASMR videos!
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Skieve_Westlake saying something about stories being palate cleanser...
> 
> That's why I'm going to try and make those stuff too. ( ⓛ ω ⓛ )

The bluenette has found a number of extremely bothersome matters as she lived her **LIFE** as Lady Noire and as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

> One, she and Misterbug have yet to catch Hawkmoth. Two, the media have again picked up the trend where she and Misterbug are a power couple when they aren't.
> 
> _Why else is Misterbug evading her inquiry?_
> 
> Three, her parents are growing increasingly suspicious of her activities outside the house. Four, she's graduating from lycée and got accepted in ESMOD.

_How is this bothersome?_ One might ask her. _Well..._ Marinette can pretend Plagg ask-

"I didn't." Plagg, as if reading her mind, spoke as he took a bite of the strangest Croissant she has ever made - the Camembert Croissant. Really. It is utterly strange. _Thank god her parents weren't at home or she'd get a lecture about the bread and cheese._

-ed. Anyways, the reason for this would be the fact Marinette got a message from her grandmother yesterday. A message where her elusive grandma Gina bought her an apartment in celebration for her success to getting into ESMOD. Now, most people would be ecstatic, but giving Marinette options makes her think her life plans over.

...

Living in her own apartment wouldn't be any different from her life in the bakery except for the resources.

However, that can easily be arranged by taking a trip to the grocery. For her, Plagg is like her over-sized cheese baby. He constantly wants cheese, chaos and affection.

She wasn't even bothered in the necessary miscellaneous fees because she's always dreamed of getting out of her house and living her life as a fashion designer.

This incoming eighteen-year-old female is ready to head out of her nest and spread her wings. Metaphorically of course since she's a cat-theme superhero and not a bird-themed

"So are you going to keep talking to yourself or are we really going to make the Bug wait?" Plagg yawned, carrying her phone as his kitten stood at the middle of the fancy apartment.

"Sorry Plagg. I'm just nervous.." Marinette sighed, placing her hands on the table.

"It happens to the best of us." Plagg shrugged and Marinette smiled at her confidant.

The incoming end days of lycée is looming over them. Another fine ending for her ordinary life and then comes a new chapter of her life: as a university student.

It was at this time when her kwami suggested they get out of the house. They both agreed it would be for the best before Marinette's parents find out about her identity. Either they learn of her identity or they start turning passive-aggressive over their own daughter's escapades. ~~Not good considering Marinette's inability to lie.~~

Two weeks before graduation and an incoming week of non-stop parties (Chloé, et al.) is when Marinette found the time to visit the apartment and realize how advantageous it were to both her lives.

"So you gonna send this to her?" Plagg inquired as Marinette got her phone back from him.

"I guess so. She did want me to convince her to come live with me..." Marinette stuck her tongue out as she sent the video of her walking around the new place.

* * *

Albeit expensive to maintain, Marinette took note of every opening and found it effective for a quick getaway when an akuma comes. She doesn't mind the small outdoor space when the apartment has the rest of the necessary furniture and accessories for her to endure the seasons. _Heater and AC are must haves._

The apartment reminds her home actually, spiraling stairs leading up to the rooftop. However, it has more room compared to the bakery. Also, this place is given to her so that makes this place Marinette's space. The architect and room designer gave a natural feel element in this apartment, the sea as his/her muse for the color theme.

With Plagg recording her as she explored the place, Marinette knows she got a TV which has channel, a coffee maker, a dishwasher and washing machine alongside a fancy fridge. There are neat racks, ceramic plates, silver utensils and a complete kitchen equipment set. The water wasn't hard which is weird because she heard some of her other classmates who moved out of their families (Kim and Alix) to having hard water from the sink water.

There's a second floor garden with a swimming pool (plus Jacuzzi) and a flower bed to set in the mood. Of course, that's outside the second floor so she took note of another convenient living space, free space (where she found the washing machine and the baskets) and another bathroom. Huh...?

Reaching the third floor, Marinette knows each floor has its own bathroom and at least two free spaces. Ground floor is the stereotypical apartment look. Second floor is for parties or a swim or a game place. Third floor is for rest or star-gazing. The third floor is similar to her bedroom space, but now split to two rooms.. So two bedroom places with its respective two bathrooms and a huge free space between the two bedrooms which is the communal space. The bedrooms are big because the owner decided to merge the supposed free space with the bedroom so it's a really big bedroom space. Two Marinette-sized space bedrooms.

* * *

"Why do you have to convince her anyways?" Plagg sat on her shoulder, pawing her long pigtails because he can. "I thought all teens want to get out of their hellhole of a dwelling place?"

"You forget Alya has sisters she takes care of." Marinette stared at her phone as the message was _seen_. "Her older sister is also extra protective."

"Weird." Plagg yawned again and Marinette scratched his tiny head. Plagg moved his head so she can scratch his ear, purring. "Can't you just... move in by yourself?"

"Papa won't let me. He wants me to have a roommate that they know." Marinette kept scratching the easily complaint kitty, watching Alya text. "Knowing Papa, I can't have a guy as a roommate but a girl. What better than have Alya?"

"Hmmm" Plagg agreed, but it's probably more on her scratches.

*Ding

 **[HS! That's an amazing space M!]** Alya messaged to her and Marinette looked up at the fancy clock pendulum. 'Few minutes before patrol.'

*Bzzz

"Hello?" Marinette answered Alya's call as Plagg flopped on her shoulder.

" **I want to move with you.** " Alya confessed, but Marinette can sense a problem. **"But my mom doesn't trust us in surviving on our own."**

"What do you propose, A?" Marinette leaned her arms on the table, staring at the flower vase. "Coz I can't live here without a roomie."

**"Ok. Listen and don't freak out."** Alya starts and Marinette placed her phone on the table, setting it to speaker mode. **"What if you video yourself living in that space with me?"**

"How will that convince her you should move in with me?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

 **"I'm getting there."** Alya explained and Plagg fell off her shoulder like goo. **"So you video yourself living there and pretending you're talking with me. You know, like an ASMR?"**

"ASMR?" Marinette glanced at Plagg, reaching forward and scratching his chin. Plagg squirms, purring as she scratched him just right.

" **ASMR** **videos make their audience relax. It's a different type of video which caters to stressed and lonely people.** " Alya told her and Marinette hummed at the thought. At least Alya didn't say NO to her idea. _That must mean something._ **"What you'll do is pretend how our lives work in that place. You getting woken up by me and how I'll drag your feet off the bed. Us having a sleepover or even when I watch you cook us dinner!"**

"So like the video I sent you?" Marinette asked, not sure why Alya wants that type of video to convince her mother but it sounds logical. Any loving parent would want how their child's life would be like outside their domain. Because Marinette and Alya have been to each other's house, the bluenette has a firm grasp how Alya would react to her playful banter. 'Except now it's all one-sided.'

**"Yep. Videos of what we'll do once we live together. Make it short but meaningful. I doubt messenger would let you clip an hour long video here."** Alya sounds more peppy than the norm. It must be the high the reporter got when the brunette got accepted to Sorbonne University. **"Oh and you have a really nice voice, Marinette. You could start a Utube channel with how homey you are."**

"I already have my online boutique thank you very much!" Marinette laughed, removing her finger before Plagg gets hyped up.

**"I can edit them and give you credit. You don't mind if I post your videos, do you?"** Alya requested with the voice matching her puppy eyes look. Marinette can't see her, but she can imagine it.

"No pictures. I don't want anyone knowing this place's lay-out and robbing us." Marinette warned. "Also, don't expect a video from me every day."

 **"I didn't say anything about that."** Alya teased and Marinette bit her inner cheek. **"I'll let you know when I uploaded it."**

"Thanks, Alya. Love you." Marinette lets out an exaggerated air kiss and Alya laughs before hanging up. Marinette slowly looked down at Plagg.

"So...?" Marinette asked, smiling at the lazy black cat. She already locked the doors of this place. All she has to do is turn off the lights and use the rooftop for a quick getaway.

"Let's get this over with." Plagg squinted at Marinette, grumpy the scratches stop.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Marinette grinned as she posed for her transformation.


	2. A break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After researching about ASMR, Plagg and Marinette knows what must be don-
> 
> And then the cats get distracted. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. Still getting into the feels of ASMR so expect more vivid description on the next chapter. @_@

It was funny how Marinette couldn't fall asleep at the idea at the aspect of making ASMR content. She was completely chill about making another dull video on how life would be, but she just had to talk to Misterbug. Her sunshine partner who started to talk so passionately about ASMR and its effects. It made Marinette rethink of what to say.

It makes her rethink if she took a task she held no experience on. It lets her imagine the possible consequences of Alya posting that video. _What if Misterbug realized who I am because of my agreement with Alya? What if Misterbug thought I was exposing my identity because of these videos? What if_

"If you're so worried about those videos then let's search it up." Plagg sighed, relenting after waking up at two o' clock and looking at his wide-eyed disturbed kitten. "Make a plan and execute a solution. If this'll get you to sleep then I'm helping you."

"Plagg.. You do care!" Marinette sat up and raised her arms in joy. Plagg huffed, floating down to turn her desktop on.

"Course I do. You're my cheese giver." Plagg grumbled, moving the mouse to search the steps. "According to the net, ASMR is about noises."

"So you shoving the phone up close is a good thing?" Marinette got off her bed, walking down the stairs.

"I guess." Plagg scrolled down, skimming the comments. "And talking. A ton of talking."

"That makes sense." Marinette nodded sagely, walking up and sitting down on her chair. "So I'm like an imaginary friend?"

"Based on the comments, you're spot on." Plagg then clicked up to check if Jagged Stone's Utube account got a new video. _He doesn't... It's a livestream._ "In two AM in the morning? What is wrong with this human?!"

"Let's watch it!" Marinette quickly went over to her mini-fridge, taking out a wheel of Camembert and caramel popcorn milkshake (she bought after bidding Misterbug farewell). Although she has an engagement at eight in the morning, Marinette knows there is always time to support her pseudo-uncle. "I got the goods."

"Fork it over." Plagg tugged the huge wheel after clicking in the site.

...

* * *

...

With six hours of sleep, Marinette exits the bakery with a half-baked plan with a sleeping kwami in her purse. She doesn't have time to wear make-up nor fix her hair, running to the site where she promised to meet up with Alya and co to do... Something?

Whatever it is, Marinette's brain isn't working with her. Her hair is loose and her tight schedule forced her to wear a huge self-made coat like a fashionista. Either she wears this or her sundress and the last time she wore one, Adrien placed his coat on her bare shoulders. _Everyone kept teasing them and Marinette could only cover her face._ Underneath her winter coat is her sleeping wear minus the pants. She had to remove her pink pants and wear black leather boots.

"There better not be any akuma or I swear under the Guardian's name.." Marinette told the world off to not ruin her day. Hawkmoth has become unpredictable in the past few months. No... It was pretty expected. Whenever there's a fashion week, Hawkmoth becomes sparse. Maybe Hawkmoth is a fan of fashion or a model?

"Looking sharp girl!" Alya called and Marinette arrived at the designated point to a... Sushi bar. Oh thank the mayor of Paris! Marinette skipped breakfast and this blessing has entered into her life. 

"Sorry if I'm late!" Marinette reached her classmate, chuckling when Alya starts combing her hair.

"Girl! Don't tell me you watched Jagged~" Alya sighed. Nino called her their mom friend, always tending to them, but Alya would always disagree because Marinette is the true mom friend. Unfortunately, Adrien and Marinette agrees with Nino and not their truth-seeking friend.

"But new content~" Marinette whined, closing her eyes on instinct as Alya combed her hair using her fingers. A scratch on her scalp feels very nice.

"I'll let you off the hook for now." Alya pressed a kiss on her forehead, moving away from Marinette but taking her hand to guide her. "So I couldn't post your video because ASMR videos usually speak in whispers and your voice is so distinct. Is it okay if you make your voice softer?"

"I can try.. And can we keep this a secret in case it goes viral?" Marinette whispered as they walked together into the Sushi bar. It seems the restaurant got fully reserved by Chloé with the empty seats and the rumbustious noise at the back. "I don't want anyone learning who I am. Can you promise me that?"

"But what if this is your chance to find boyfriend?" Alya swung their hands and Marinette shook her head.

"If I wanted a boyfriend, I wouldn't have broken up with Luka." Marinette lets go of her hand, tilting her head to look at Alya in the eyes.

"You broke up with him just so he wouldn't hesitate in taking Jagged's invitation." Alya glared back. Both girls stared at each other, Alya added. "That means you're a free woman again, M."

"Well what if-" Marinette argued but Alya shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. 'I forgot to place those shiny stuff... What was those called... Brain think!!!! Aha! Lip gloss.'

"Hush hush. Luka is living his life and I want you to do the same. He'd want you to if he were still here." Alya argued and Marinette blew a raspberry noise at her. It's been a year since Luka left with Jagged Stone and Marinette kept in touch with both guys. It felt like a long-distance relationship, but those type of relationships don't work out for long.. According to Plagg. _Plagg is a reliable friend._

"Now come on. Let's meet our friends." Alya smiled and Marinette followed right behind her, scanning the room.

"For the last time, I told you three NOT to do it so WHY are you STILL doing it?!" Chloé hissed as Kim, Ivan and Alix did a ramen eating contest. Some were cheering, some were eating sushi, some were chatting, some were doing both eating and chatting and then there's Chloé. Marinette followed her BFF, chuckling as the blonde Bourgeois looks ready to have her aneurysm pop at the chaos.

"Disgusting!" Chloé shrieked when Ivan stopped drinking and grabbed a glass of milk, quickly drinking it and letting some of the milk drip off his face. Marinette giggled, well-aware of the challenge presented to them. Spicy ramen is hard to swallow.

"Welcome back, babe." Nino moved for Alya and Marinette, grinning. "So what's your excuse this time, M?"

"Jagged Stone Livestream." Marinette leaned her head on Alya's shoulder, watching Lila calm Chloé down. For reasons unknown to her, Chloé and Lila got along reasonably well. It took four years just so those two would tolerate and learn to respect each other's social status

"?" Marinette stared at the sushi in front of her face and open her mouth, munching on the offered sushi. Marinette answered in between her chews, "Thanks Al."

"That wasn't me." Alya baited her to ask who, but Marinette merely needed to move her eyes to see the hand holding the chopsticks.

"You're welcome." Adrien smiled and Marinette will admit to blushing at her mistake. Yes! She got flustered because of her mistake and not because of the one serving her the sushi. She is over Adrien. She made sure of getting over both blondes before getting together with Luka!

"Thanks." Marinette breathed out, quickly looking away to see Mylène patting Ivan's back who's choking from the spiciness. She can see Juleka and Rose cheering Alix while Max and Nathaniel are cheering Kim on. Sabrina is comforting the angry Chloé and Lila may or not be helping in putting off the flames. Lila loves a good mischief fitting of a fox.

"You too tired, Mari?" Alya asked and Marinette broke out of her thought bubble again, looking up at her concerned friend. "Say ah~"

"Ah~" Marinette opened her mouth and Alya stuffed a tempura in her mouth. Marinette bit on it, using her lips to hold it in place as she munched on her meal. Alya is chatting with Nino and Adrien about something and here she was eating good food. 'This is nice... Really nice start for the day...'

'If everything goes well, I can make another video.' Marinette thought, sitting up and rubbing her eyes while still having the tempura in her mouth. She must not lose focus on her current goal before class starts. She must transfer to the new apartment and have Alya as a roommate. To do this, Marinette must convince **Marlena Césaire** by making ASMR videos... Records? Audios...Yeah.

'But what?' Marinette finished munching her tempura, grabbing her chopstick and taking one sushi from the platter. Accepting Nino's offer of giving her the spicy ramen bowl and take a long gulp on the half-finished meal of her friend. 'What could I make?'

"Sleep!" Marinette realized, mind got a shocking start-up after the spices settled in. She knows Alya has a hard time sleeping and she can reassure the mother that Alya will get the proper sleeping hours.

'It's perfect!' Marinette started slurping her noodles, quickly placing it in her mouth as she thought of the apartment once more. 'Now I need to bribe Plagg to be very quiet while I record. It will be good. Well... Not ASMR good but convincing!'

"She's mindlessly eating again." Adrien smiled as Marinette kept slurping the noodles, having that blank gaze staring at him. Ever since Nino and Alya started dragging their BFFs with them in dates, Adrien is usually at the receiving end of Marinette's soulless (not having slept well) gaze.

"Cut her some slacks. We need to make sure we don't leave anything behind remember?" Nino nudged Adrien's elbow. "Or we're paying it. That's Chloé's deal."

"I don't mind paying the extras." Adrien smiled at Nino and the DJ rolled his eyes.

"Nope. You're going to relax my bro." Nino opened his mouth when Alya fed him a piece of sushi. Nino thanked, raising his own shaky hand to offer a sushi towards his girlfriend. "Yer turn."

"Thanks love." Alya cooed and took a bite.

...

* * *

...

After dinner, Marinette went back to the apartment with a trolley. She packed some bolsters and blankets to pretend Alya is there. Usually, when they're together, Marinette would coax her to relax and cuddle her. Since Alya wants an ASMR, it might sound somewhat romantic but cuddling friends is clearly a platonic move. Marinette arrives into the apartment, staying quiet because her Nonna told her the neighbors hates loud rackets.

"We're really doing this huh?" Plagg got out of her purse, following her head up to the bedroom.

"Yep." Marinette bought a microphone for this very reason. It wasn't cheap, but it was recommended to her by Alya.

"But softer voice?" The black cat trailed behind her, still full from the cheese sushi experiments from breakfast to lunch. Chloé really wants to treat them for all of the stuff they did to defend her. Miracle Queen is in the distant past and everyone forgave her already... Except Misterbug... Maybe? Marinette is never sure with that guy.

"I guess?" Marinette doesn't care if these videos don't get popular but she needs to convince the mother that Alya is in good hands. Her good hands so... That should convince the woman.

"But aren't you two pretty..." Plagg drawled, reaching the bedroom Marinette called dibs.

"Platonic persuasion and cuddling." Marinette huffs, setting her bag down to grab what would probably what Alya might have with her. She must make it realistic. Alya is a hard-working girl and she will take great measures to persuade the woman on the possible scenario.

"If you say so~" Plagg smiled as Marinette sets the microphone.

"Yeah yeah. Now take the camera and start recording me." Marinette huffed. 'I'll show you how platonic this is!'

...

When Marinette sent the video and audio, Alya agreed this was their norm and clearly platonic cuddling. However, Alya did not tell Marinette that the audio alone is extremely not platonic. It was something very intimate and soothing for Alya. After a couple of edits, Alya decides to post the video and take a nap.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya isn't the only one getting cuddles from Marinette/Lady Noire and Adrien can relate..
> 
> He makes the video popular.

When Alya suggested ASMR to Marinette, the brunette actually wanted the bluenette to help her start this type of videos. The easy route would be to let Marinette discuss the matter to her mother. Her mom always had a soft spot for Marinette. However, Alya researched these videos after her talk with Nino. When he failed to pass the same university as her, Nino was acting kinda emo and all Alya wanted to do is cheer him up. _Nino passed in another university which is close to hers but it's not the same._ Well... One way to cheer him up is to talk about music so why not make a couple project?

> _A fifteen minute video with separate recording focuses on Marinette coaxing someone (Alya) to go to sleep._
> 
> _" **Hey.** " Bluebell eyes glowing in the dark, the moonlight shining above gives the bedroom a light blue hue as Marinette start a one-sided banter in front of the phone._

Alya wanted to prove to Nino that she won't give him up even if their hobbies clash, distance problems and different friend group. One, she's going to be a journalist slash reporter and he's a musician slash DJ. Their passion involves sending out a meaningful message to their audience. They only have different mediums of expressing their intentions. Two, distance doesn't matter if they both love each other. Three, having different friends is inevitable and Alya doesn't find those stuff a problem when they have no issue regarding communication (And! They have a mutual friend called Marinette who is very dedicated to seeing their eventual marriage).

> _" **Hmm** **~ Let me see your work.** " Marinette wondered and the blankets shifted, (Alya had to adjust the sounds) crawling closer to the phone. Marinette was humming, sound growing steadily louder until Alya got goosebumps when Marinette stopped and breathed out and into her earphones. _ _" **Why did you stop typing?** "_
> 
> **_"𝅘𝅥𝅮"_ ** _Marinette pulled away just to giggle and Alya can almost feel a head resting on her shoulder. She heightens the noise of Marinette resting her head just to give the same sensation to those who hear it. Marinette mumbled, possibly staring at her laptop. **"Three minutes then we sleep okay?"**_

Receiving the first separate video and recording, Alya loved how she doesn't even need to watch the video to imagine the scenario. Marinette may not know what she should do in an ASMR, but she knows how to capture the essence. The setting is the bedroom with blankets and pillows. Marinette doesn't talk immediately, letting the audience imagine what could be happening with her twists and turns. Upon speaking, Marinette sounded so pouty and whiny and Alya knew right off the bat this was a scenario where **she decides to do an all-nighter**. _How ironic to edit this audio into a video in the middle of the night._

> _The last five minutes of the audio and record consists of a soft rumbling akin to a purr._
> 
> _Marinette **is** always the first to fall asleep after Alya gives in, cuddling her for warmth. Alya eventually falls asleep after getting lost in Marinette's relaxing cat purr._

The first five minutes were playful banter and casual talk before toning down to the eventually five minute purr. Alya didn't edit the purring sounds, already too affected by the video with the time (she edited the video around eight PM) and how realistic the route Marinette made. Whoever Marinette hired as the camera man was a genius. Alya didn't feel the need to add additional sounds to give that soothing sensation. Marinette produced most of the necessary sounds to make her mind believe she was in the room with her. If the people didn't like it then Alya couldn't give a care.

Because the video made her fall asleep ~~and that was a feat by itself~~.

* * *

It's almost five years since the day Alya and Marinette became the best of friends. Although their relationship got rocky in the first two years, their BFF status has persisted. It's the very same friendship that forced Alya to study with Marinette and taking various qualifying exams in Paris. _For fun! Marinette says._ It makes Alya wonder how Marinette didn't get the **Valedictorian** position- Oh wait! Adrien.

Anyways, the bluenette is a self-proclaimed Alya expert as she always seems to know the general location of Alya at any point in time. Alya, however, claims she's a Marinette whisperer given the fashion designer's sporadic plans. No one can deny how close they are in school. If it weren't for Luka, a ton of guys chose to think Marinette is a lesbian...

...

"What were you working on last night?" Nora inquired as Alya got out of her room. The family was eating breakfast together but Alya promised Lila that they'll all go to this Italian restaurant for a warm breakfast meal. "Is this about Cappie?"

"Nora. She recently woke up." Marlena lightly chided, watching the television with her husband. "Alya? Be sure to come back before curfew. You can bring Marinette over if you need to."

"Marinette can mewmew~" Etta giggled and Alya grabbed her brown coat from the rack.

"Marinette is kitty~" Ella's words made Alya slowly look at her parents.

"You made them watch it?" Alya blinked and her mother gave a smile.

"You slept pretty early." Marlena smiled and Alya huffed. _Like she said earlier in her narrative, her mother has a soft spot for her BFF._

"What about the Baguette?" Nora wondered and Alya opened the door. "You going to dump Cap for the bread?"

"I am not breaking up with Nino, big sis. I'm going out now!" Alya called out and closed the door.

The reporter lets out a loud huff and trudged down the stairs. Just because Nino and her are in a difficult position doesn't mean she's going to cut him loose. Their situation isn't as bad as Marinette and Luka. They can still meet each other, same continent, and they even have similar paths. Alya cannot help but repeat to anyone who asks that **we are not breaking up.**

...

Halfway to her destination, Alya finally decides to fish out her phone from her bag and text Marinette. She knows the girl is sleeping in again and needs to call just to be safe. Before she can do so, she got a ton (thousands?!) of notifications in her mail regarding the video and a ton of messages from various individuals. This is in her alternate account, the Utube account she shares with Nino. Filtering the messages, Alya finally sees her groupchat with Nino and clicks on it.

**[Green Fox or Orange Turtle?]**

**Nino: So I saw your first video and made more edits for it.**

**Nino: Also fixed the tags. :)**

**Nino: I also shared it to the groupchat.**

**Nino: Who's speaking here by the way? Adrien's asking.**

**Nino: You awake babe?**

Alya stopped scrolling to send a message to Marinette and the destination of Lila's fave spot. She then continued to read Nino's words to get a gist on what happened in a span of hours.

**[Green Fox or Orange Turtle?]**

**Nino: HS! Check the news.**

**Nino: Oh god. I guess no matter what he does, Adrien is a natural born influencer.**

**Nino: I'm reading the comments and they love the cat purring.**

**Nino: The vid reached passed 10k views in an hour.**

**Nino: I wouldn't be surprised if it reached 1M by tomorrow.**

Alya checked the video and slipped in her earphones to pay attention to Nino's added effects. _That sounds a lot better._ Alya then stared at the view count and couldn't help but text back to Nino.

**[Green Fox or Orange Turtle?]**

**Alya: It did.**

**Nino: Ikr? Our followers want more.**

**Alya: That's weird. Google says it takes a while for ASMR to get followers.**

**Nino: Yeah and we got 10k subscribers in a span of hours.**

**Alya: HS! We only had around 15 subscribers right?**

**Nino: Yeah. Our classmates XD**

'How am I going to tell this to M?' Alya wondered, placing one hand in her pocket as she scanned the newspaper stand. This week's headline is: **Misterbug and Lady Noire: Forbidden love?** followed by a picture of Misterbug retreating and Lady Noire holding a single blue rose.

 _This occurred four days ago? Yeah. How does she know? Simple._ Alya got a visit from a confused Lady Noire an hour after the picture went viral in the web. _Alya couldn't give proper judgement unfortunately, well-aware of the last intervention she did between the two._

> Like having Lady Noire prepare a dinner date? Misterbug didn't show up because hello hello! His father is a douche and decided to take the bug's time. _Misterbug apologized and tried to reschedule another date, but it was the final hell month and no one wants to go on a date at that month._
> 
> Or Lady Noire agreeing to go to a party with Misterbug, only to be left alone and get dragged out of the venue by Audrey who apparently likes cats. _Lady Noire escaped due to the akuma._
> 
> Let's also not forget Lady Noire's epic ~~fail~~ flirting skills which Misterbug is so ignorant to.. _The bug is even more dense than_ _Adrien and that's something!_

'Huh.' Alya found it strange because last month's headline was about Lady Noire rekindling the passion by offering a bouquet of red and white roses to a stunned Misterbug. All Lady Noire wants is be close to Misterbug again, but the guy is being all distant from all the Guardian and incoming university stuff.

'Those two really need to get locked in a cage.' Alya decided, but Misterbug must be a celebrity to never have extra time unlike Lady Noire. Lady Noire's constant night patrol does make people think of her as a stray or a jobless person.

**[Green Fox or Orange Turtle?]**

**Nino: So I enabled monetization in the video to stop the views but it's reaching 2 M.**

**Alya: All because of Adrien.**

**Nino: Yeah. He slept listening to this during a party.**

**Alya: OS! How did they find out?**

**Nino: I dunno. Paparazzi magic.**

**Alya: I can't blame him. I also fell asleep while editing it.**

**Nino: Aww babe. That's so cute. <3**

**Alya: I'll tell you the deets when I get there.**

**Nino: No probs.**

'Maybe I should stop trying to identity Misterbug?' Alya thought as she leaned on the wall of the restaurant, checking the messages in her and Nino's account. She's spent two years and nothing. Misterbug was so out of reach, too perfect and yet not (after listening to Lady Noire) unlike the skittish black cat. If Misterbug doesn't want anyone's help... 'Why don't I search for Lady Noire instead?'

'If I know who Lady Noire is, I can keep her company instead.' Alya knows Lady Noire like talking to people and she'd be honored to be the black cat's listener. Lady Noire also doesn't know she's Rene Rouge and Nino, Carapace, so that could be an icebreaker. 'Then Misterbug won't get bothered by her epic fail attempts in cheering him up? Yeah... That sounds right.'

'I'll tell her when she visits again.' Alya told herself as she scrolled down the comments. Alya felt her mouth twitch in amusement, reading the comments of lonely singles. 'I cannot let Marinette see this.'

DING!

**[You can't SEW without Views]**

**Marinette: ?!**

**Alya: bae**

**Marinette: BABE**

**Alya: Come. <3**

**Marinette: 5 min <3**

"Pfft." Alya shook her head, pocketing her phone and removing her earphones from her ears. They're so close that they don't need to compose full sentences to get each other. She fondly recalls Nino teaching Adrien to text like one of them, an informal teenager with no chill.

'Time to head in.' She fluffs her hair, giving a natural feel to it before entering the restaurant.

*Cling.

Wearing a leopard coat, black pants and a sleeveless white casual V-neck shirt, Alya enters the room in search of their friends. The restaurant has good reviews and a nice atmosphere. 'Where are they?'

"Over here Al!" Alix called out, raising her arm.

"Wassup?" Alya turned to see her classmates. She smiled, walking towards their area.

"We saw the video, Alya." Lila smiled and Alya took a sit at the edge, ready to push everyone's bum if she sees Marinette coming in. Lila complimented. "It was so cute and touching. I was wondering who you got for the voice acting."

"But why not keep the mystery in the air?" Rose suggested instead, entwining both her fingers as she looked up. "It's so touching for someone you don't know caring so much for your well-being~"

"But people are theorizing the voice to be Lady Noire.." Nathaniel mumbled and Alya froze at the comment. _Marinette and Lady Noire? The same person? No way. Those two can't the same._

"No way. I doubt Lady Noire would agree to do that." Nino glanced at Alya. "Besides, Misterbug would kill her!"

"I don't think he will.." Adrien twirled his fork, focused on his pasta.

"He's only nice to you bro." Kim nudged Adrien's arm. "Adbug is real."

"Kim!" Juleka whacked Kim's head with the menu. "Thou shalt not speak of **that**!"

"Don't taint the sun child!" Mylène demanded as well and Kim rubbed his head.

"What's Adbug? Is it a virus?" Adrien asked and Max coughed from accidentally getting some of the water into a different passageway. "Guys?"

"We have to tell him." Marc told the class, unable to handle this innocence. "Someone has to tell him! It's an off-and-on trend. He has to know!"

"We shouldn't or Chloé will haunt all of us down." Sabrina warned. "She won't stop to ruin our lives. Guys. Think carefully about this!"

"Guys. I'm right here you know?" Adrien has a sweat drop. He turns to Nino who lowered his cap to not meet his eyes. "Nino?"

"But Nath and I already made a comic-" Marc started and Nathaniel interjected.

"It was requested and they paid a fine sum!" Nathaniel defended.

"Oh my god..." Juleka wiped her mouth and her smile.

"Sorry *cough* Can't." Nino looked up at Alya but she's quiet. Checking her phone, Alya is trying to find for the comments that are theorizing it to be Lady Noire.

'It can't be Marinette.' Alya argued in her head, reading the arguments of these lonely and suspicious individuals. 'Lady Noire and Marinette are two different people. Lady Noire is always cautious. She would never agree to making herself famous right?'

"Sabrina's right. We can't have Chloé hating us because of Adrien." Lila shook her head. "Maybe after we start University?"

"Sounds fair." Juleka took a bite of her steak. "And Chloé will never know who told him."

"You okay, Alya?" Lila inquired as Ivan took another slice of pizza.

*cLING!

"Well I don't believe you!" Chloé's words made several heads turn and Lila actually let out a loud exhale. Leave Marinette and Chloé together for ten minutes and the outcome is a passive-aggressive verbal assault. Because Lila is treating the group, the Italian disliked having things not go her way.

"It's not that hot today, Chloé." Marinette answered smoothly and Alya's eyes widened. The bluenette was wearing another thick winter attire in a hot summer day. Alya doesn't get Marinette's body temperature, but she can safely confirm Marinette is cold-blooded during the night. Marinette really likes warm things and gets cuddly.

"At least remove the hat!" Chloé tried to remove the bluenette's hat but Marinette sidestepped and grabbed the blonde's hand before she fell.

"Falling for me already?" Marinette teased and Chloé quickly stood up and slapped Marinette's hand. Marinette chuckled, crossing her arms. "I'm only joking."

"You are ridiculous!" Chloé huffed and Lila stood up before the staff believes these two are a couple.

"You guys eat. I'm going to fix this." Lila rubbed her head before heading to the duo. Since Lila isn't as rich as Chloé, there are still other people eating in the restaurant.

"Don't grill them." Alix told their hostess as she strode to where the duo bickered. _Marinette is very chill, but Chloé isn't._

...

* * *

...

Having Chloé as her guide is a hassle. Marinette knows this girl has a hard time thanking someone, but does she have to show it in such a loud manner? Thankfully, Plagg is sleeping or he'd prank the blonde until she goes to a priest _like last time._ Marinette accidentally slept in the new apartment and she spent an hour in the bakery listening to her parents about telling them next time. Had she not obeyed, she would have reached the venue ahead of time.

'Next time, listen to Plagg.' Marinette glanced at the side. The restaurant looks homey, but also warm. She likes warmth. 'Thank god Lila stopped trying to sabotage people.'

'Speaking of Lila...' Marinette glanced back to Chloé's direction, behind the blonde anyways. Lila is getting better at showing off her body, a blooming actress/model/diplomat. 'Waittt. Those are nice titles. Why does she lie then? Weird..'

"Guys. No fighting." Lila placed both hands on her hips and both females stared at her. Marinette decided it must be a child phase of wanting attention. _It has to be._

"She started it!" Chloé pointed at Marinette who raised an eyebrow.

"Who almost got mugged again?" Marinette humored, but Chloé smacked the bluenette's back.

"Ignore her! She's spouting nonsense!" Chloé shoved Marinette out of her way, walking towards their table.

"..." Lila and Marinette both stared at the tsundere, looking back at each other.

"You should've left her there." Lila muttered and Marinette gave a sly smile.

"Can't. She yelled my name." Marinette showed both her hands, revealing some bruises on her knuckles. Because Chloé decided to wear fancy clothes and jewels while walking along the road, some guys got attracted to the aristocrat. Her bad luck strikes when Chloé called out her name and those guys thought she was rich too. Marinette laughed it off, ignoring the deadpan expression of the suspicious teen. "At least they didn't hit my face, am I right?"

"You are insufferable." Lila grabbed Marinette's wrist and walked towards the table. It wasn't a tight grip, but over the years Marinette came to realize Lila tends to use force towards stubborn people.

"Over here, Mari!" Alya greeted and Marinette tugged to signal Lila to let go.

"Don't you want to sit with me?" Lila inquired with a perfect model smile Marinette grew so wary of. _Gabriel. First Adrien now Lila? Why did you teach her this?_

"Al and I have stuff to talk about." Marinette can sense something is amiss. Some of her classmates are staring at her and she knows it must be something to do with the video.

"Mari." Alya pushed Rose to give her space.

"Al." Marinette greeted in turn, deciding to sit on the space and partly on Alya's lap.

"Hey!" Alya snickered as Marinette leaned on her chest. Alya kept pushing Rose, "Give way."

"No. Don't. I'm light enough to shine her day." Marinette did a raspberry noise and Alya playfully pushed her cheek. "Love me!"

"No!" Alya playfully rejected.

"You can sit in our area, Mari." Kim offered and Marinette glanced at the seating arrangement. All guys on one side and all girls on the other. She stares at the empty space and realized she'll be sitting beside Adrien.

"No." Marinette swung her arm around Alya's shoulder, sticking her tongue out.

"Why not?" Adrien wondered and Marinette glanced back at Adrien.

"To maintain balance." Marinette still feels something is off. She doesn't know what, but there is. After Lila got an additional chair for her to sit at the center, Marinette used her fork to take some of Alya's Ricotta. The question now is 'who will speak about it?'

...

"Marinette." Marinette glanced up and scanned the table to see Max speaking.

"Max." Marinette answered back, wondering if it's serious.

"Are you the one speaking in the video?" Max inquired and Marinette looked at everyone's expression. Everyone seemed to quiet down to hear her speak.

"Hm~" Marinette tapped her fork on the plate, staring down at her rose gold ring which is technically the black cat miraculous. She has a feeling whatever she says will change the very perspective of her classmates. She doesn't know how, but it will. It's a cat instinct and Marinette took Alya's drink to take a sip.

"You guys really like sharing huh?" Adrien commented as Alya looked at her direction. The reporter was supposed to take a drink when Marinette swiped it from her position.

'What is this about?' Marinette slowly sipped, bluebell eyes staring right at hazel eyes.

'The video.' Alya leaned back and slightly pushed her phone with the Ladyblog on screen, looking up at the ceiling before looking down at the bluenette. Alya answered back, peripheral sight still at Marinette. "BFFs do that Adrien."

'God really?' Marinette temporarily bit on the glass before placing the glass back down to the table.

'Deny it.' Alya did a subtle shake of a head by looking over her shoulder. Alya returned to her seat, staring back at Marinette.

"Nope." Marinette answered and her interaction with Alya took a couple of seconds. No one noticed- Maybe Adrien... Also Nino... And Chloé... Okay. Maybe a handful realized but it can be remedied.

"Come on guys. I'm busy with my commissions. Do you think I have time to learn new tricks?" Marinette leaned on the table, looking right at Adrien _who shouldn't be wary. Why is he suspicious?_

"Sounds legit." Kim, being the best man he is, changed the topic. "Since I'm the one handling tomorrow, we're all going to the beach and-"

"?" Marinette has her arm lightly brushed by Alya's hair, shifting her body to lean towards Alya's area. She looks back up to see the reporter's eyes.

'Later.' Alya gave a nod and Marinette grinned.

"André's ice cream? Why not." Marinette picked up her fork.

"They're telepaths." Nino realized and Adrien playfully shoved Nino's shoulder. Nino looked back at Adrien, "I'm not joking bro. Those two are talking. I know so."

"Uh-huh." Adrien agreed or he's pretending? _Marinette narrowed her eyes at the model._

'He's onto me.' Marinette doesn't like it. If Alya doesn't want to tell their classmates then it must be bad.

...

'Speaking of the video..' Marinette got an idea after watching the chef on the other table cooking right in front of a couple. 'Cooking sounds fun! Let's do that.'


	4. In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Alya stops with the matchmaking, Nino takes up the mantle.

When Alya took up ASMR, Nino knew the fixation had something to do with their last argument.

The _Maybe we should break up_? question might have hung in the air when they parted ways.

Nino didn't want their relationship to end either, but his future started looking pretty hazy. He wanted to go to the same university with Alya, but he didn't perform well somewhere along the way. At least he applied for another university, but seeing Alya so bummed made him feel guilty. It wasn't helpful how he almost lost her during a recent akuma+amok attacks with her reckless attitude.

> _"I already told her man.." Nino leaned on the sofa as Adrien sat opposite of his direction. "But she just doesn't.. Gah."_
> 
> _"How about talking to her without Marinette?" Adrien suggested, picking up his espresso. "Marinette might be enabling her."_
> 
> _"Mar wouldn't do that..." Nino picked up his sandwich, taking a bite. "And when is M not with Al?"_
> 
> _"I could distract her." Adrien took a sip of his drink._

Taking Adrien's advice might be good and bad. **Good** because now Alya is trying hard to patch the distance between them and be a more cautious person. **Bad** because leaving Adrien with Marinette caused the bluenette to talk to Alya about stuff.

Nino already asked what Adrien talked about with the girl, but the blonde refused to talk about it. Whatever it was made Marinette avoid Adrien like a plague. He only learned later from Alya that Adrien and Marinette will be attending the same university. Chloé also managed to get in, but she might be closer to Adrien than Marinette. _How is that scary? Who knows? Marinette is flimsy that way._

...

Lounging in Adrien's room, Nino has his headphones on as he edits the new videos Alya modified. After the hearty breakfast, walk around the aquarium and a hearty lunch, Nino and Adrien went back to his mansion to chill. Lila miraculously managed to persuade Gabriel to give Adrien a break for just today. Said blonde is currently on his computer and playing Jagged Stone's music.

"Are you sure you're telling me everything?" Adrien asked and Nino paused at the part of Marinette is pouring the second layer of egg for the healthy egg roll omelet.

"You know I love you bro, but I can't tell you everything." Nino told his BFF before continuing to edit the audio. Having requested Nathaniel and Marc to distract Marinette, he talked with Alya about what happened during breakfast.

From their talk, Nino learns the voice in the video to be Marinette and also knows Marinette and Alya are eventually going to live together. _Hence, Nino taking on the task of masking Marinette's voice even further._ He agrees with Alya not to disclose Marinette's identity because Marinette and Lady Noire do in fact sound **very** alike. They also know the repercussions of having an identity being outed in all of Paris (Chloé) and will completely hate themselves if Marinette gets targeted by Hawkmoth.

"I won't tell anyone.." Adrien swirled his chair to face him. Ever since Nino confided to his BFF and swore him to secrecy, Adrien became very invested on the theory of Marinette being Lady Noire. "I can also help."

> Nino knows Adrien is over his celebrity crush because the blonde has dated Kagami, Chloé and Lila (Adrien keeps denying his dates with Lila for some reason). However, this fixation is strangely new to the DJ. **Oh wait!** Also, Adrien is single and forced **to be** single to keep GABRIEL floating with the amount of dedicated and rabid fan girls. _Same fan girls blackmailed Lila, threatened Chloé and used numerous platforms and mediums to insult Kagami_. For the sake of everyone, Adrien opts to remain single.
> 
> However, an entire year without a girlfriend caused some critics to believe Adrien to being gay. This is recently disproved when Adrien is caught listening to ASMR which hyped the fan base once more. Same reason why Gabriel permitted Adrien to keep listening to these type of audio.

"I know, but Mari is BFs with Noire and Alya's BFs with both of them." Nino smiled when Marinette started a quick ramble about cheese benefits. It made sense because most of what Marinette is cooking all need cheese in them. Nino switched his screen to see Alya doing a private livestream in taking bits of Marinette's video to show in display. They agreed to minimize any identifiable trait, letting Alya buy Marinette new aprons and stuff for the videos.

"But..." Adrien got off his chair to walk towards Nino's area. "She must know."

"She'll tell me if ever." Nino reassured his friend, pondering whether to tag the video a cooking tutorial or a girlfriend cooking you a full meal video? Alya agreed to both, but Nino has the final say to control the amount of delusional guys from calling their friend a 'virtual cat waifu.' Nino swore these type of people weren't there before, but the world is changing for the... _err._ Yeah. The world is changing. This latest video seems like a normal video: **Eggs baked in hashbrown and bacon**. Simple and homey-

" _You seem stressed._ " Marinette remarked. " _Do you need a massage?_ "

"?!" Nino almost choked on his own saliva. Of all the things to do in the weekend, it had to be a massage. Nino hopes Marinette wouldn't-

" _Don't worry. It won't take long._ " Marinette said this with a smile. _Oh god._ He can hear the plates being set down then the audible sound of Marinette coming close. Nino shivered at the request. " _Now lie down for me._ "

"Nino?" Adrien asked and Nino almost caused his laptop to fall with how close Adrien was. For a second there, he thought that was Marinette. He even imagined Marinette placing her hands on his shoulder. _Holy-?!_ Adrien asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing, dude. What are you talking about? Me? Pft. I'm peachy." Nino quickly typed to Alya, very concerned at how close these two girls are.

> **Nino: Massage?!**
> 
> **Alya: She gives the best massages.**
> 
> **Nino: ASDGHJKL**

"Will that be the next audio?" Adrien asked, smiling. _Nino hopes to gods above Adrien won't hurt himself for falling in love with their classmate's voice._ Adrien asked, "Can I hear it?"

"Later. Gotta polish this." Nino scooted away from the eager model. He continues listening to Marinette humming, thinking to himself. It won't hurt to try right? Adrien is pretty lonely and Marinette is still single... 'Maybe it's time I step in and return the favor.'

**Author's Note:**

> Slice of life-centered stories.


End file.
